clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Spring Trap/Home Village
__NOEDITSECTION__ "This bouncy little number will toss unwanted visitors right off your property!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Spring Trap bounces troops off the battlefield, effectively causing instant death to the first group of enemies that step on it, bouncing up to 15 housing units of Troops at level 1 and more at higher levels. For example, a level 1 Spring Trap will bounce 10 Archers or 2 Giants. ***For the purposes of determining interactions, a Skeleton counts as 1 housing space, and a Golemite counts as 15. **Like other traps, the Spring Trap requires re-arming after it has been activated. Doing so is free and occurs automatically once the player logs into the game. **P.E.K.K.As, Golems and Heroes are unaffected by any level of Spring Traps due to the fact that they take more than 18 housing spaces. ***Golemites are still affected by level 4-5 Spring Traps, however. **The Spring Trap often does not affect the Goblin either, but this is because the Goblin is too fast for the Spring Trap to bounce it away (it usually is able to move out of range before the Spring Trap has the opportunity to affect it). However, if the Goblin doesn't continue moving once the Spring Trap has been triggered (stopping to attack a resource building, for instance), it will be bounced similar to a Barbarian or Archer. Also, if there is a horde of Goblins, the Spring Trap will bounce the Goblins in the back, since the Goblin in front triggered it first. ---- *'Offensive Strategy ' **Avoid places where spring traps are most likely placed such as near the Town Hall or the Clan Castle. **Try to absorb the trap with small troops like Barbarians and Goblins to let the stronger troops pass safely. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **If put in a strategical way, Spring Traps can ruin a raid, including the infamous Giant-Healer combo. **Spring Traps can be placed near or around the Town Hall, so you can get rid of large numbers of Troops closing in. **A sound strategy for Spring Traps is to place them in an intentionally-designed wall gap. As Troops will generally tend to go through the gap rather than fight their way through the wall, they will be directed right over the trap and be bounced to their death. Remember, however, that Spring Traps are one-time-use and until being re-armed it will leave an undefended gap in the wall after an attacker has triggered it. ***A modified version of this strategy is to place walls inside your base so that the enemy Troops have to walk over the Spring Trap to attack nearby buildings. **You can place them in between Defensive Buildings to take out Giants or place them in between Resource Buildings to take out Goblins. **Upgrading the Spring Trap to levels 3 is not considered to be as useful as upgrading to other levels, since 14 (the spring capacity for the respective Spring Trap level) is prime number and bouncing 2 extra Barbarians or Archers usually won't help that much. ***Although level 4 Spring Traps will bounce off 2 Valkyries (16 housing spaces) or 1 Ice Golem (15 spaces), level 5 Spring Trap will bounce off 1 Yeti. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **When first constructed, the Spring Trap consists of a wooden plank and brass spring, with one end of the spring attached to a wooden disc (which is fixed to the ground by nails) and the other fixed to the plank. **At level 3, the Spring Trap's spring becomes a lot thicker, as well as the wood. **At level 5, the Spring Trap now has encased metal reinforcements on the edges. ---- *'Trivia' **The May 2016 update added upgraded levels to Spring Traps. **Since the Spring Trap doesn't actually do damage to Troops, troops bounced away by them will make neither upon-death skulls nor tombstones. ***Due to this non-damaging property, troops under the Eternal Tome of the Grand Warden are not immune to Spring Traps. **If you look carefully, the Spring Trap's range actually extends out just enough to see the range circle. **Excluding Walls, you can place down 8 Spring Traps in the Home Village, which along with s, is the most of one structure/trap allowed. ru:Ловушка-пружина/Деревня строителя de:Sprungfalle es:Trampa_de_Salto fr:Piège à ressort nl:Veerval pl:Spring Trap zh:隐形弹簧 Category:Traps Category:Home Village